What Makes a Hero
by ExceptionalyOrdinary
Summary: Arisu Kasai just wants to get a normal assignment for once. Unfortunately for her, though, fate has other plans. No Pairings. Contains OC.
1. Motivation

**A/N: A simple idea that came to me a few days ago and I wanted to try fleshing it out a bit. Also, I haven't written an OC for the BNHA franchise yet so I wanted to experience in that as well :)**

 **I have no major plans for how many chapters this will end up, so for now I'll just roll with it.**

 **~Chapter 1~**

* * *

"Arisu?"

Her green eyes fluttered open to the sound of her name coming out of the phone she held next to her ear. Then, she lifted her free hand to move her wavy cherry-brown hair away from her face, letting out a loud grunt.

"It's too early, Sumi.." She muttered as she pressed the speaker button on the screen, then dropped the device to lay on the mattress right next to her head, turning away from it on her left side and snuggling deeper into her soft blanket.

"Wake up already, you've got an analysis to do today." The voice called impatiently.

Hearing those words, the young woman simply turned back to face the device.

"Where." She demanded, already preparing herself for an answer that would surely annoy her.

"Relax." The voice reassured, "I don't really know all of the details, but people are talking about you really lucking out this time!"

Her green eyes opened slightly as she simply stared at her phone next to her, processing the information.

"Well, I'm not agreeing to anything unless I _know_ where the analysis is located, do I really need to remind you –" She started, only to be suddenly cut by the voice;

"Yes, yes, last time they assigned you to a really shitty place and only 5 outta the 50 you've examined passed as potential Hero material."

Her green eyes narrowed with displeasure.

"They always give me the absolute _worst_ locations, I'm sick of it." She complained, rising into a sitting position on her bed, her long, messy cherry-brown hair falling down from the bun she had set it in before going to sleep.

"That's because they know you can handle it." The voice encouraged, "Besides, it's not like you can actually turn down an assignment, you know. Some places are just shitty. It's part of the job to-"

"-Sort out the good from the bad, I know." She dryly cut into the sentence, "That still doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I keep getting royally screwed over. Maybe I should just quit this job."

Checking the time, the young woman simply yawned loudly, then raised a hand to scratch her head.

"Good, that sounds like you're finally getting up." The voice said with amusement.

"Shut up." She hissed as she reached out and picked up the device once again, "I'll be at the office in about an hour, so I'll talk to you later or something."

And with that, she ended the call.

Moving to sit on the edge of her bed, she rubbed her tired eyes as she opened her phone's lock screen, noticing a large notification alerting her of her new assignment.

Reluctantly pressing on it, the E-mail opened before her as she stared down at it with a skeptic expression.

To: Arisu Kasai

From: Assessment Department.

Subject: New Analysis Assignment! Please report to the office immediately.

She let out a loud sigh, then scrolled down to the end of the E-mail, closing her phone as her expression became irritated.

"As always, no details until I actually arrive there myself to find out, huh." She muttered to herself, standing up and walking to her bathroom to start getting ready for her day.

* * *

Exiting the cab right in front of the Assessment Department office building, Arisu simply stood in her place and stared up at it for a few moments in silence. She narrowed her green eyes which were hidden behind her black, square sunglasses as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her long, dark grey jacket. Her cherry-brown hair was wild behind her, the wind flowing through it occasionally sending it to block her field of vision and only making her all the more annoyed with the situation.

 _'Pray for a good location.'_ She thought to herself, letting out a sigh.

Then, she stepped forward and through the large glass doors, entering the building.

But before she could even make it to the elevators, she was stopped by one of her co-workers as his eyes quickly spotted her, his expression turning excited.

"Yo! Who did you bribe to get an assignment like _that_ , huh?" He jokingly shot at her as he followed in her footsteps, quickly catching up and walking beside her.

Arisu simply lifted her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head, then stared at him for a few moments in silence.

"I know, right?" She finally answered, watching him closely as they both made their way to the elevators, "Too bad I have no idea how to get there."

Her male co-worker simply stared at her, wide eyed.

"What do you mean you don't know how to get there? Everyone knows where U.A Academy is located." He stated, visibly suprised.

Her green eyes narrowed at his words.

 _'U.A_ _Academy, huh? that super-prestigious famous_ _high school_ _located at the center of the city?'_ She thought to herself, continuing her staring at her co-worker for a few more moments, _'At least it's not a shitty place, but why_ _would they assign me there? Those guys never asked for an analysis on a student before since they have such high quality teachers and admission requirements.'_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He suddenly asked, successfully breaking her thought process.

She shook her head.

"No reason. Thanks for that, though." She answered, entering the elevator while pressing the button for the 20th floor, her co-worker's confused face quickly disappearing behind the elevator doors as he stayed behind her, but not before she caught the sudden glimpse of realization in his eyes, making her shoot him with a victory smirk and a wink seconds before the metal substance separated them both.

"What the- again?! ARISU!" She heard him yell at the closed doors as her elevator began moving up.

 _'Alright, figuring out where the hell they assigned_ _me to – check.'_ She mentally noted, shifting her green eyes up to watch the monitor as it displayed the number of floors left, _'Now I just need to know what to expect. I'm not even sure who exactly teaches there.'_

But just as she finished that thought, her elevator suddenly stopped at the 15th floor, opening up to reveal two more female co-workers.

 _'Shit.'_ She cursed to herself, understanding she'd now have to share this tight space with another human being. Make that two, actually.

"Arisu!" One of them called as she noticed her presence as they both quickly stepped into the machine, "What a surprise to see you here! You're barely at the office with all the assignments they give you, ahaha." She called, smiling.

"Yup, busy me." Arisu answered, leaning against the wall behind her, "I suppose you guys heard about my latest one as well?"

The other co-worker suddenly beamed.

"Of course! Everyone's talking about it, being able to enter that super prestigious school and meet actual, famous Heroes!" She answered excitedly.

 _'It's too early to fangirl this much, and I have no idea who she's talking about.'_ She thought to herself, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, that guy's teaching there, isn't he? Forgot his name." She asked, watching them both closely.

"All Might!" One of them called.

"And EraserHead! Not to mention Present Mic and Midnight!" The other one squealed, "Not even the media is allowed in there so up until recently we didn't even know about the staff's true identities! They're so super secretive about how they run that place."

Arisu simply stared at them both as she took a moment to process the information.

 _'Figuring out what to expect there - partially check.'_ she noted to herself, once again.

"You guys sure know your stuff." She gave them a pleased smile, lifting her green eyes to the monitor once again as she noticed the elevator had finally reached her designated floor, "Well, see you both later."

As the doors opened, she simply stepped out in the direction of the main office, stopping right next to the assistant desk, where her friend was working.

"Hey, I'm here." She told the young, black haired woman sitting, making her lift her golden eyes up to her.

"Arisu!" She called, wearing an amused smile on her face, "Glad to see you haven't quit this job yet."

Arisu simply shot her back with a sardonic one.

"In time, Sumi, don't worry. For now, I do need the money." She answered, crossing her hands down at her friend's direction, who simply eyed her quietly for a few moments.

"Sure, not like you secretly like this job or anything." The assistant said confidently, lowering her gaze back to her work.

Arisu simply pouted her lips.

"Whatever." She muttered, her expression turning slightly displeased.

"Anyway, he's actually free now, so you can enter." Sumi said, pointing at the door to the boss' office unsing the pen in her hand.

Arisu blinked and stepped to the large glass door, then opened it, entering the luxurious office as she made eye contact with her boss, who was sitting at his desk and looking through some paperwork.

"Ah! Good to see you, have a sit, Arisu." He called to her with a smile, gesturing towards one of the black leather chairs in the room located before his desk.

She complied and sat down, watching him closely as she kept silent.

"Now about your assignment this time, the location is –" He started, only to get cut by her words.

"U.A Academy, I know." She said, her green eyes fixed on him, "Why there, though?"

His expression turned surprised at her sudden words.

"I see you've managed to figure out the location on your own _once again_.." He chuckled, a pleased smile spreading on his face. "However, the reason for you being assigned to that place is far more confidential, I'm afraid."

Arisu's green eyes narrowed at him.

"Tell me." She said, leaning back in her chair.

Her boss cleared his throat, then shifted in his far larger, black chair as his expression turned serious.

 _'Sweating, stern expression, mouth solemn. Haven't seen him like this for a while, what's he getting all worked up for.'_ She thought to herself, raising her right hand to support the side of her face as her green eyes were left fixed at the man sitting before her.

"We've chosen you specifically for this one because we all know that you're one of our sharpest analyzers despite being so young." He started, watching her closely, "After dealing with countless troublesome cases of Hero Assessments we now need you to pay close attention to any kind of _abnormal_ behavior while you're there."

Her expression turned confused at his words.

"What do you mean, 'abnormal'?" She asked him.

The man took a deep breath.

"U.A Academy's headmaster had contacted us regarding a possible traitor living among them." He explained.

Arisu's green eyes widened.

"A traitor? What, like in the movies?" She asked, trying to hide the mockery in her voice as she raised an eyebrow.

"This all sounds far-fetched, I agree, but given the latest news about how U.A keeps being attacked by the Villains, his worries _may_ actually be true." He said, leaning backwards, opening up one of the drawers in his desk and pulling out what seemed to be a large-cased document out of it, "These are the names of every student in the first year heroic department, the same one that had been attacked not so long ago while being out on a training trip." He then quickly handed her the file.

Arisu took it from his hands, staring down at it for a few moments in silence.

"I want you to go over all of their names, faces and backgrounds, see if you can link anything together before you go there physically to have your regular assessment."

Lifting her gaze back to him, her expression once again shifted to a puzzled one.

"Shouldn't they involve the police about this, though?" She asked, lifting her right hand to scratch her head.

Her boss cleared his throat, once again.

"The police is already involved. I'm guessing the headmaster is taking every means necessary in order to solve this problem, and that includes using our special department." He explained, "You'll arrive there under regular terms and provide regular analysis and assessment for each of the students, just like you've been doing up until now, but I need you to be very alert to anything out of the ordinary about them."

 _'What is this, a Hollywood_ _thriller film?'_ She thought to herself, silently staring at him as he continued;

"Do you understand what you need to do?"

She simply continued her staring for a few moments in silence.

"Sure. I'll do it." She answered, shrugging.

 _'I'm definitely not getting paid enough for this, though.'_

Her boss let out a loud breath at her approval.

"Good." He said, leaning back in his chair. "Take the rest of the day off today and read that document. Tomorrow I want you to arrive there first thing in the morning and begin working, it's already been settled with the teachers."

Her brow furrowed at his words.

 _'They've already_ _settled it without even asking me first. Splendid.'_ She sarcastically thought to herself, her grip on the document tightening as she wore a fake peaceful smile on her face.

"Well, that was a long talk." She said, rising to her feet, "If you'll excuse me, sir, I need lots of coffee."

But just as she started stepping to the door–

"One more thing, Arisu." He said, making her stop in her place and partially turn in his direction, "The students themselves know nothing about this 'traitor theory', remember that and act accordingly."

She simply nodded, lifting her free hand to her sunglasses on top of her head as she lowered them down back to her face.

"Sure thing."

 _'Something tells me this assignment is gonna be a real pain in the ass.'_ She thought to herself, finally exiting his office.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit short, but I wanted to end it where it did.**

 **Also some info on Arisu - She will have no quirk. Her job is supposed to be more on the psychological side, where she assesses young people's mentality before they turn into Heroes, considering anyone in this universe can one day decide to go evil and crazy with power.**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated! :)  
**


	2. First Impressions

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

Exiting the large office with the hard-cased file held in her right hand and against her outer right thigh, Arisu closed the door behind her and stepped straight to her friend, who was already staring at her with an anticipated expression, ready to hear the full details of her assignment this time.

The floor was entirely empty except the two of them, making the wooden soles of her low, black boots click against the marble floor with each step and echo through the vast space around them.

She hated when that happened.

Unnecessary noise in general wasn't her thing.

"I overheard, U.A. is it? Not that bad at all." Sumi called to her from her desk, her golden eyes fixed on her friend as she stopped before her, then leaned her left elbow on the decorative high, stone panel surrounding her workstation.

Arisu quietly stared down at her through the dark sunglasses for a moment, then lifted her right hand up, slamming the file onto the tall surface separating them both.

"I got homework." She said with disgust, her lips stretching into a displeased smile.

The dark-haired woman eyed the object with confusion.

"What's that?" She asked, shifting her eyes back to her friend.

"Apparently I need to study about the students a bit before I go there tomorrow." She explained, shrugging.

Sumi's expression turned surprised at her words.

"Huh, weird." She noted, moving her golden eyes back to stare at the file, "Well, at least you'd know what kind of people you're gonna deal with... It's like completing half the job, I suppose."

 _'How I_ _wish you were_ _right, Sumi.'_ She thought to herself, then raised her hand to her face, grabbing her sunglasses and lifting them once again to the top of her head, her expression unreadable.

"Actually, this file's pretty much useless in terms of assessment." She stated bluntly, crossing her arms.

 _'Moreover,'_ she tapped her right finger on her left arm as her green eyes shifted to the fuzzy silhouette of her boss sitting in his table through the glass doors of his office, _'It only contains information about_ _the students.'_

The dark-haired girl took a few moments to process her words, then blinked with realization.

"Oh right, forgot your motto–"

 _"Never judge before you meet."_ Arisu cut into her words, shifting her sharp gaze back and giving her friend a confident smirk as she grabbed the file and turned on her heel, stepping in the direction of the elevators, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, for now pray with me that the coffee shop under the building has refilled their cinnamon bun supply already."

"Will do." Sumi called back, lowering her head back to her work.

* * *

Page after page, face after face, name after name, quirk after quirk.

2 classes.

36 students.

It was already night time, and Arisu was feeling her eyelids getting gradually heavier with all this new information she had to somehow memorize in a day. Well, not exactly _memorize_ – everything was always up to her and whether or not she felt like doing some research before the job would help her. After all, it was the face-to-face meeting that mattered the most, and there were never any specific rules regarding how she needed to perform her assessments other than sitting down with every individual in a 1 on 1 meeting for half an hour and asking them the questions listed in the program.

The tricky part and also the one to differentiate her from the other analyzers, was to examine their behavior while they do; Body language, way of speaking, eye contact, change in voice, etc.

Nobody really teaches you how to spot those little things, as you get that from experience, and experience only.

In short; everybody's different.

"And that's the last one." She said to herself, sighing and taking a last sip from her already cold, cup of tea. She put the empty mug on the wooden dresser next to her bed, then closed the file, tossing it into a swirling flight across her room and onto the floor.

Spreading her arms out to rest on the bed, her green eyes fixed on her ceiling as her expression turned serious.

 _"U.A. Academy's headmaster had contacted us regarding a possible traitor living among them, I want you to go over all of their names, faces and backgrounds, see if you can link anything together before you go there physically_ _to have your regular assessment."_

She simply continued her silent staring for a few more moments.

 _'Done, boss. What else can I do for you?'_ She thought to herself, reaching behind her head and pulling all of her long, wavy cherry-brown hair out from underneath it in order to make herself more comfortable against the pillow beneath her.

 _"All Might!"_

 _"And EraserHead! Not to mention Present Mic and Midnight!"_

2 more familiar voices popped into her mind, making her blink.

Then, she rose into a sitting position, finding her hidden laptop between the covers and quickly turning it on.

She didn't really believe in research,

But _that_ information wasn't even given to her as an option, and she didn't like that fact.

* * *

Wednesday, 9:05 AM.

Standing before the enormous entrance to the school, Arisu quietly studied the structure before her through her sunglasses as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her open, medium-length black jacket. Her green eyes lifted up to stare at the golden initials; the letter A combined with the letter U, attempting to convey what she assumed to be the high-quality nature of this establishment.

 _'I wonder if they're made outta_ _real gold.'_ She thought to herself, letting out an amused breath at the idea with a small smirk.

But the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention and made her lower her gaze back down, where a man stood, watching her with a bored expression, or at least that's what she managed to see through his thick layer of long, messy, black hair that hanged all the way down to his shoulders, which were covered with what seemed to be, old-looking grey bands. Continuing her shameless and quiet staring, Arisu eyed his black, loose outfit, all the way down to his large, black boots.

Then, she lifted her head up, back to stare at his face for a few more moments in silence.

"What business do you have here, girl?" He eventually asked, his voice was as tired and raspy as he looked.

Arisu simply stepped forward, as close as she knew was possible before the doors automatically recognized her as an outsider, then pulled her hand out of her pocket, lifting it up to grab her sunglasses and lift them up to the top of her head.

"I'm no 'girl', Aizawa Shouta, also known as 'Eraserhead' and homeroom teacher of class 1-A." She answered, her green eyes fixed on him as she studied his reaction carefully, "My business here isn't with you, but with the headmaster of this school, Mr. Nedzu."

The dark-looking man kept quiet for a few moments to her answer, his tired expression suddenly shifting into a serious one.

"Kasai Arisu, I assume?" He asked, watching the young woman before him.

Arisu's expression was left unreadable as she kept her staring.

 _'Looks like Mr. Hobo here is_ _the one to escort me.'_ She thought to herself.

"Bingo." She announced sarcastically.

Neither of them said anything for another few moments, as they didn't break eye contact either.

"I didn't expect those guys to send _a kid_ to do the assessment." He stated as he shifted his black eyes away from her, his expression now a combination of irritation and boredom, "Are you even qualified for this job?"

Arisu's green eyes narrowed at the man before her.

 _'Pathetic.'_ She thought to herself.

"You can stop with your unnecessary methods to rile me up and 'break' my façade, Aizawa Shouta, I may look young but I'm the real deal, be sure of that." She said nonchalantly, pulling her right hand out of the pocket of her black jacket and holding out her license card to him.

Stepping forward and through the gate of the school to where she stood, the washed-up looking man took it out of her hands to inspect it, his bloodshot, black eyes shifting between the card in his hands to the real person standing before him as he carefully compared them with each other.

 _'Security's though now with all the villain attacks, isn't it.'_ She thought to herself, watching him closely as he was now standing right in front of her.

Then, he handed her the card back, sending his hand to his pocket and pulling out what seemed to be a little plate with the U.A. initials on it, attached to a red strap.

"This is a special entry permission ID. Keep this on you if you don't want these doors slamming right in your face." He said, his expression back to its tired state as he held the object by its strap before her, dangling way too close to her eyes for her own comfort.

 _'Seems this guy has some issues, if I had to guess, I'd bet on something against our department.'_ She thought to herself, snatching the strap from his hands and quickly tucking it into the pocket of her jacket.

"Will do." She answered.

He said nothing for a moment, then turned on his heel and started stepping inside the school, with Arisu quickly following behind him.

But making her way through the entrance floor, Arisu quickly noticed that not even one student was present.

She scanned the area before her as her brow furrowed.

 _'U.A. should have an entirely ordinary school program for non-Hero department students, why is it so quiet?'_ She wondered to herself, shifting her green eyes back to the man walking slightly in front of her.

Aizawa was dead silent, not even looking at her as he kept his attention forward, both of them making their way to the principal's office in what seemed to be, a vast corridor filled with doors to various classrooms, but the more they passed, the more she noticed all of them seemed to be strangely empty.

"I assume that you know why you're here?" He suddenly asked dryly, still looking forward.

Arisu kept her gaze on the classes around her as she still tried to figure out why on earth the school seemed absolutely abandoned.

"You assume correctly." She answered him, finally turning her green eyes back to him.

Silence fell between them once again, each time it did, only the sounds of their boots tapping against the hard floor echoed through the entire place, the footsteps mixing into a loud, obnoxious rhythm-less thumping.

"Then let me ask you this, Kasai." He continued, stopping in his place and finally turning to face her as his black eyes found her green ones once again, "Has your department ever even dealt with something of this scale before?"

 _'Slight irritation, contempt, disrespect.'_ She thought to herself, studying the man standing next to her for a few moments in silence, _'Doesn't seem to even have any real point behind his question, not to mention asking me that here of all places.'_

"Would it matter to you if we did or didn't?" She replied, her green eyes fixed on him.

"Dodging the question?" He insisted, narrowing his eyes down at her, "Or maybe just afraid to admit that your department knows absolutely squat regarding anything other than failing potential Heroes."

Arisu simply let out a snicker.

 _'I see.'_ She noted to herself.

"The assessment department isn't one person, Aizawa Shouta. I don't know who was the one to analyze _you_ in your time, but their assessment and the fact that you had one bad experience doesn't dictate anything for the rest of the Hero world. Judging us by that is childish." She said, watching him closely.

As soon as she finished talking, she noticed it–

 _'Gotcha.'_ She thought to herself.

The glimpse of surprise in his eyes, his resolve crumbling for a _mere second_ , making him quickly regain his cool and pull himself together once he realized it, then shift back into a relaxed state.

As a true Pro Hero should.

He simply kept quiet, watching her as she continued;

"So you've arranged the entrance floor to be completely empty at this hour in order to test me, and in case I'd blabber anything that nobody should know." She confirmed, tucking both of her hands back to her jacket.

"You're good." He admitted, his voice once again back to its bored and tired state as he turned back to face forward, continuing on his way to the principal's office, "I had to make sure you weren't some random, second rate analyzer with that _casual_ appearance of yours."

Her brow furrowed at his words.

"I wouldn't pass judgment over _anyone's_ appearance if I were _you,_ " She answered him, catching his shoulders slightly tense at her remark, "Frankly, You look like you don't own a mirror."

 _'What's your reaction_ _to a straight out insult gonna_ _be like?'_ She wondered to herself, a slightly amused expression covering her face as she continued to watch him.

But the tall man kept silent, only turning his head partly in her direction to narrow his black eyes down at her.

"Keep moving, Kasai." He spat, shifting back to stare at their destination as he renewed his walking.

She said nothing and only stared up at him for a few more moments, following him once again.

 _'Did this guy_ _really fail a Hero assessment_ _when he was younger? Interesting.'_ She thought to herself, her green eyes turning forward as well as she suddenly spotted a large, red door, the golden U.A. initials engraved on top of the colored wood, _'Looks like we've achieved the final boss.'_

standing in her place, Arisu observed as Aizawa stepped closer to the door, sending his hand to the knob and twisting it open, revealing the inside of the principal's vast office to her.

It was as luxurious and well designed as she thought, fitting for the headmaster of the most prestigious Hero Academy in the world.

"Nedzu, She's here." Aizawa called into the room, then nodded at what seemed to be an approval to let her inside.

Then, he turned back to face her, his expression still a combination of boredom and tiredness.

"Let's go." He said, moving back to push the door open a bit more as he waited for her to step inside.

Arisu took her hands out of the pockets of her black jacket, then moved forward, passing the tall man on her way in as she entered the principal's office, her green eyes quickly noticing the rumored white mouse sitting in a large, black-leather arm chair.

"Kasai-san from the Assessment Department, am I right?" He asked with a smile, his voice calm.

She stopped at the middle of the room, just before his desk, quickly hearing Aizawa closing the door behind her and moving to stand somewhere behind her back.

 _'Standing behind me like a hawk, he still donesn't fully trust me, huh.'_ She thought to herself, her head partly turning around in his direction.

"Yeah." She answered, shifting her gaze back to the creature sitting before her as she studied him for a few moments in silence.

 _'Principal Nedzu, an extremely rare case of an animal manifesting a quirk.'_ She thought to herself, her green eyes going over his visible features, _'This guy's rumored to be incredibly smart.'_

"My appearance might be a little off putting, I'm aware. But please, have a sit." He explained with a smile, his voice incredibly reassuring, "Can I offer you some tea?"

Arisu complied and sat down on the single, free brown arm chair in the room, taking the strap of her bag off her shoulders and putting it onto the floor next to her legs as she sank slightly into the soft cushion.

"Maybe later." She replied, her green eyes fixed on him.

She noticed Nedzu's reassuring smile never left his face even for a single moment.

"I trust you've already been briefed about the reason you're here, Kasai-san?" He asked.

 _'This question again...'_ She thought, her green eyes slightly narrowing at the second person in this school to feel the need to confirm that with her.

"I have." She answered.

Though Nedzu was still smiling, his expression undeniably shifted into a more serious one.

"Good." He started, leaning back a bit in his chair, "You must excuse me for asking you this after Aizawa-sensei already did, I wanted to confirm that for myself as well."

 _'Oh, I see the rumors are true.'_ She thought, understanding that he probably somehow managed to catch the glimpse of annoyance in her expression just now.

"It's annoying, but understandable." She said bluntly, her lips curving up into a small smile, "I wouldn't really expect anything different from an establishment that suspects a traitor to be roaming it's grounds."

The mouse lifted a nearby tea mug into his mouth, taking a short sip.

 _'Slight nervousness.'_ She concluded to herself, watching him.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's mainly the reason." He said, clearing his throat with a helpless smile, "Because of that, I would like you to take your time with your assessment, if you can. Ah, not to impose a different method from how you normally do your job on you, of course."

Arisu simply studied the creature sitting in front of her for a few moments in silence.

"Rest assured, Mr. Nedzu," She started, leaning back in her chair as well, her green eyes fixed on him, "I'll analyze your students the best way possible."

He only stared at her, his smile now a bit more subtle as she continued;

"But let me tell you right now, intervening with the way our department handles the assessment is not a good idea if you want the best results."

Nedzu stayed completely silent to her words as he simply stared at her, his smile now reduced to merely a smirk as he sent his right hand to his tea cup once again.

 _'This guy really doesn't like being disobeyed.'_ She noted.

"Do you have any specific student you would like me to keep a special eye on, though?" She asked him.

 _'Here, I'll let you help me a bit, Ratatouille.'_ She thought to herself, feeling slightly guilty about her shutting him down like that.

His ears perked.

"Well, I would like you to focus on the students in Class 1-A if you can, Kasai-san." He said, shifting his gaze to the tall man who was still standing behind her, "Both of the classes are equally important, of course, but Aizawa and I would like to clear that one first. Or at least, hear what you have to say before anything else."

 _'A preferred class among the two. Is it the quality of the students? or the quirks? or is it simply because that one had been attacked the most?'_ She wondered to herself, staring at him.

"No problem." She agreed.

Extending his short arm to her, the principal simply wore a big smile on his face.

"Then, we'll be at your care for the time being." He said.

Arisu stared at his gesture for a moment, then got to her feet, stepped forward and lifted her right hand as well, shaking his paw.

 _'Just like a dog's.'_ She thought to herself fighting the sudden urge to send her other free hand to rub the top of his head.

"You're in good hands." She reassured, giving him a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: So Arisu meets Aizawa and Nedzu first, next chapter will finally be the start of her assessment on Class 1-A.**

 **I keep debating with myself whether I should lead this into a more serious place or keep it light hearted and fun.. ehhh we'll see.**

 **0Megane0 - Thank you! :)**

 **Nucleophile - Lol! I've seen plenty of various theories about who the traitor is, one thing I know is that Horikoshi always somehow finds a way to surprise us so I wouldn't count on them 100%, he's a tricky one, that guy.  
**


	3. Qualities

**~Chapter 3~**

* * *

The silence was deafening as Aizawa lead the young analyzer through U.A. halls, with only the vague sounds of loud teenagers and quirk usage in the distance, all mashed together and echoing in the closed space they both had to share on their way to his homeroom class.

Walking a few steps behind the raggedy, dark man, Arisu couldn't help but examine him thoroughly.

 _'Not saying a word.'_ She narrowed her eyes, attempting to read his posture in order to give herself any clues to what this man in front of her was thinking about.

There were times in the past when Arisu thought silence meant that something was wrong. Since she hated it, she always tried to find meaning behind it, reading the situation and forcing herself to come up with a reasonable answer to why the person in front of her was refraining from saying anything, but as she got older and more experienced she came to understand that breaking it wasn't in her responsibility, and that sometimes, some peace and quiet was highly appreciated.

Not to mention, some people simply live their lives choosing their words carefully, and she could tell this was the case with Aizawa Shouta.

So she made use of the silence and spare time to shift her gaze to the window to their right, her green eyes focusing on what seemed to be a few students practicing their quirks in the courtyard, wearing the blue U.A. tracksuits which were already incredibly dirty, while also looking incredibly happy, excited, fulfilled.

"Class 1-B." His tired voice snapped her back, making her shift her gaze forward to meet black eyes hidden behind dark, wavy hair as he turned his head halfway in her direction, "They're currently in a training session. You'll meet them later."

A short blabber of information and then back to the silence they both knew so well.

Or so she thought.

"You're quirkless, aren't you?" His sudden question made her blink as she processed it, slight confusion making her tilt her head at the man before her as he didn't even spare her a look this time. His monotone voice never failed to make her wonder whether or not he was really interested with an answer in the first place.

She kept quiet as he continued;

"I've heard everyone in the Assessment Department is."

She let his question hover in the air for a few moments before she answered, eyes focusing on his back one again.

 _'Now what's with this forced Small talk?'_ She thought to herself, raising an eyebrow, _'Okay, sure, I'll bite.'_

"Sounds like your source is reliable." She replied, her voice as uninterested as his.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, turning around fully in her direction.

Arisu simply watched him in silence.

"Must be hard seeing all these gifted kids while you guys spend your entire lives as simply the ones preparing them for greatness."

His stare was sharp, cold, somehow even degrading.

And his words were filled with venom behind them, much like when he previously asked her if her department is only good at failing potential Heroes.

However, her expression was blank as she remembered his reaction to her realizing he had failed an analysis in his time, making her shift her gaze back to the window on her right, once again finding the same group of teenagers practicing their skills.

"Aren't we the same, then?" She answered him, her green eyes still set outside of the hallway they were both currently standing in, and her lips curling up into a small, amused smirk, "According to your own words, that is."

She didn't need to look at him to know that her reply was something he did not expect.

She could tell by the sudden silence that the man in front of her was choosing his words carefully.

"Do you admit it, then?" He persisted, once again set on not letting her get away without a straight answer.

Arisu simply shifted her gaze back to him, meeting his eyes.

"Being gifted with an amazing quirk means nothing if you're not ready to use it for the greater good." She started, letting an actual warm smile spread on her face, "A person should be measured by his inner qualities way before he's measured by how flashy his quirk is, therefore, that stuff really makes no difference to me until a student passes his analysis with distinction."

Aizawa stared at the young woman in front of him for a few moments in silence, neither of them saying a word as they held each others gazes, their faces not showing even a bit of a clue regarding what they were thinking.

"Well, let's not keep you waiting, then." He finally said, turning to face the huge door they were both standing next to, his voice once again low and uninterested.

Arisu lifted her eyes to the sign above them.

 _Class 1-A_

She let out a snicker.

 _'Another test, huh?'_ She thought to herself, raising an eyebrow at him. _'What's next, conspiracy theories?'_

With a swift motion, the dark looking teacher slid the door to the side, making all ruckus inside the classroom die down in an instant.

"Let's go." He whispered to her as he stepped inside, with Arisu quickly behind him.

Everything about the school was unnecessarily huge and gaudy, and the classrooms were no different;

Blackboard that was probably bigger than what a whole day of classes could fill, expensive and shiny looking floor tiles, solid wooden tables and chairs, students that although were generally familiar to her from her homework studying, were now looking like small toy soldiers arranged in a neat box, dead quiet and wearing expressions that ranged from nearly-pissing-my-pants-nervous to incredibly serious and confident, with every set of eyes on her.

 _'Just what the hell did they tell these kids about me?'_ She couldn't help but wonder, surprised.

"Alright." Aizawa called into the room, making them all shift their attention to him, "As you all already know, we'll be having an assessment done on the entire class in the next few hours."

He then reluctantly lifted his hand to present her.

"This is Kasai-san from the Analysis Department, she'll call each of you separately for a 1 on 1 meeting and will eventually evaluate your qualities as a potential Hero. Any questions?"

A hand was lifted almost immediately, making her wonder if that student was literally holding his question inside waiting for Aizawa's approval to ask it.

"Iida." He called to the back of the class.

"Sensei, what are students who are not called on supposed to do in this time?" He asked, his voice unnecessarily loud and his expression stern.

 _'Iida Tenya.'_ She noted to herself.

"Just do homework or whatever. I bet you got plenty." He replied, his nonchalant response sprouting murmurs in the class.

"Fucking waste of time." The harsh spat came from the right side of the classroom this time, making everyone shift their attention to an incredibly annoyed ash-blonde haired teenager.

"Watch your language, Bakugou." Aizawa narrowed his eyes at him, slight anger in his voice.

"Why the fuck do I need someone from a pretentious company to 'evaluate' me as a damn Hero, huh?" He snapped, crossing his arms.

Arisu eyed him for a moment in silence.

 _'Bakugou Katsuki.'_ She thought to herself.

"Ugh! Stop being so rude, Bakugou!" A flying uniform snapped back at him, waving a sleeve in the air, "Like you have anything to worry about!"

"Yeah man, relax, with a quirk like yours you got this in the bag." Red hair and shark teeth smiled wide at him, holding a thumbs up.

 _'Hagakure Tooru and Kirishima Eijirou.'_

"Don't be so quick to celebrate." Another serious-looking female student called from the back of the class, "A Hero analysis isn't based only on your quirk, it's also based on your readiness to become a Hero."

 _'That's right, Yaoyozoru Momo.'_ Arisu said to herself.

Truth was, the range in the personalities surprised her, and the various dynamics in the class was something that she was always fond of watching.

"N-not only that, the outcome can heavily influence your chances of receiving the Hero License.." A green-haired boy muttered, raising a hand to his mouth, his expression filled with worry.

Arisu stopped to stare at him for a few moments as the ash-blonde sitting in front of him spun around to yell at him to shut the fuck up.

 _'Midoriya Izuku, was registered quirkless until last year, when he supposedly_ _manifested it_ _at age 14.'_

She would lie if she said his case wasn't the most interesting.

Even yesterday when she went through his information;

Manifesting a quirk at 14? When the average age was about 5 or 6 years old?

 _'Worth analyzing.'_ She noted.

Before she noticed, the class was in an uproar with one student yelling and cursing at the one sitting behind him, a few others trying to calm and quiet him down and the few remaining either looking extremely terrified or simply minding their own business.

"They get easily excited." Aizawa said, turning to her and letting out a heavy breath, his expression making the fact that this behavior was nothing new extremely clear.

"Let me try calm them down." She answered him.

In truth, she felt half-responsible for the mess. Although she had no idea what those kids were told about her company before she came, she could tell it was probably very stressing.

And everyone knows stress only helps you under-perform.

She cleared her throat.

"I want you all to be quiet for a moment." She called into the class, all eyes drawn to the source of the new, unfamiliar voice in the room.

Arisu simply tucked both of her hands into her jacket.

"This is a normal procedure." She said as a matter a fact, her voice as authoritative as she could make it, "A lot of Hero schools go through it, so there's nothing to worry about even if this will influence you in the future. If you have confidence in your abilities and who you are as a Hero, you'd have no problem, and even if you feel like you're not entirely confident yet, that's also fine since the essence of who you truly are is something that's very hard to conceal."

 _'Make eye-contact with at least every one of them, check, speaking with confidence, check, appearing as if I know my shit, check.'_ She went through the stages she always memorized when lecturing classes in her head.

And by the looks of it, it was working.

"Besides, I'm not gonna cause anybody's expulsion, if that's what you're afraid of. Even if you fail, you will be given tools that would help you learn and improve where it's needed." With that, she was done.

Silence fell on everyone present, making her wonder whether they simmered down because they were calmer, or maybe because she somehow managed to make them even _more_ stressed now.

 _'Either way, at least they're quiet.'_ She thought to herself, shrugging mentally.

"You heard her." Aizawa suddenly spoke, his voice surprisingly a lot more serious than before, making her shift her green eyes to him, "Now let's get started."

Turning back to face her once again, he lifted a list of names in his right hand and handed it to her.

"There's an empty class two rooms to the left, you can sit there and call whichever student you want, I'll send them out and when you're done just tell them to get back in here." He explained.

Arisu took the list from his hand and nodded, her green eyes scanning it briefly, then lifting up back to meet with his dark ones.

His sudden general cooperativeness surprised her. Here she thought he would make a fool out of her in front of the class considering how lowly he thinks of her job and company, however evidently, that wasn't the case.

In front of his students, Aizawa did a fair job of taking this seriously enough.

"Thank you." She said, allowing her thanks to come from an honest place and make sure that he understood it as well.

Professionalism is something that she highly respected, after all, even if she sometimes lacked it herself.

"Then, let's start with Midoriya Izuku." She said, causing the green-haired boy to jump in his seat, sweat decorating all sides of his face as he stood up with a sharp movement.

"Y-YES!" He chirped.

"Shut the fuck up, goddammit." Bakugou snarled at him, crushing the pencil in his right hand.

Arisu smirked with amusement, reaching for the sunglasses on top of her head and lowering them down to cover her eyes, then turned around and stepped out of the classroom, list in hand, with the green haired teenager right behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: Helloooo I'm (Kinda) Back. More like I had some spare time between the never ending studying and creating for college and felt like updating this.**

 **It's been a while, but as I said on my profile, I haven't forgotten this story and I plan to come back once the semester is officially over and finish it. :)**

 **In the meantime I guess I'll update irregularly, so bear with me!**

 **Also, thanks for your reviews, I'd be happy to know what you though of this chapter, which I feel is slightly different from its previous ones. I'm shaping Arisu's character as I write this, and dedicated this one to the more 'serious'-ish side of her personality, meaning the pop-culture references and snarky humor were almost none-existent.  
**

 **Things that I've recently found out about - the OVA! oh boy. can't wait. can't believe I didn't know about it sooner. lol. Tough luck using my laptop for almost entirely school work. ugh.**


End file.
